Difícil
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Le era difícil ser tan diferente a él.


Disclaimer: Shugo chara no me pertenece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Difícil

Amu Hinamori tamborileaba su lápiz contra su cuaderno, mirando la ventana; aunque sabia que debería de prestarle atención a la clase y no a las nubes, su cabeza no podía estar en otra cosa.  
>De vez en cuando movía su cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de hacer que las cosas encajaran en su rompecabezas mental, moviendo sus lacios y rosados cabellos que a mitad de la espalda llegaban, al compás del bamboleo. Sus amigos presentes en el salón, Nagihiko Fujisaki y Rima Mashiro, le miraban de tanto en tanto preocupados, intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando, preocupados por su amiga.<p>

— _Algo le pasa a Amu-chan_—pensaba preocupado su mejor amigo, y al mismo tiempo, mejor amiga, aunque ese era otro asunto que algún día tendría que resolver, dudaba que fuera hoy.

— _¿Ahora que le pasa? Se que a Amu no le gusta matemática, pero hasta esto es exagerado para ella_—razonaba la rubia en su cabeza, tratando de no mostrar tanto interés por su reputación de chica muñeca fría, aunque no siempre le era fácil de ocultar cuando de algo que le importara se tratase.

Sin embargo, la joven de ojos ámbares y antigua joker no le prestaba atención a esos pensamientos, ni siquiera estaba enterada que la observaban. Su mente solo podía vagar en una persona, la dueña de su corazón y de sus suspiros, aunque le costaba admitirlo, ese era el neko hentai de Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Aun con todos esos años, con el cargo de guardiana sin ser ya su responsabilidad, toda la rivalidad de Easter, habiendo pasado a secundaria y con el de cabellos azulinos en todo el mundo, no había podido olvidarlo aun negándose a creer la verdad que hasta sus amigos se daban cuenta de lo obvia que era.

Y hace mas o menos un año, ella había regresado de su casa, después de pegar una carrera tratando de alejarse de Rima y Yaya que le volvían a recalcar nuevamente que estaba perdida por Ikuto, y ella muy sonrojada se había largado. Cuando al echarse a la cama, el propio y vivito y coleando Ikuto se encontraba ahí, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, dándole esa sonrisa tan sexy y característica de el, mientras que la pobre protagonista solo atinaba a sonrojarse mas de lo que antes había estado. Después de esos momentos empezaron a salir, y mucho no tardaron en hacerse novios. Y contra lo que pensaba el padre de Amu-oh lo que hubiera querido creer-la relación de mantenía, aun ella teniendo dieciséis e Ikuto venti-tres.

Y aunque su novio seguía siendo bastante pervertido, era mas que obvio que solo tenia ojos para su linda cabellos de chicle, y aun con su orgullo y sonrojos, ella no podía negar que sentía lo mismo.

Pero ese no era el problema central ahora, sino era otra cosa la que el preocupaba. Y esa cosa, era la edad...muchos se habían opuesto a esa relación, ya que ella era mayor de edad y ella no, sin contar que el era apenas un músico sin ninguna carrera cuando se presento ante los padres de su chica. Por supuesto, la madre de Amu, Midori, no iba a dejar que su esposo separara a un buen muchacho de ella solo porque él no quisiera ver a su "bebé" crecer. Aun así, Midori les había recomendado que esperaran un poco mas, aun eran jóvenes para entablar una relación así y que seria mas apropiado a esperar que ambos fueran mayores de edad, dejo esta decisión a cargo de los chicos.

Y los asuntos legales no eran el único problema del saco, ya que aparte de eso, había que incluir el hecho de que ella seguía en preparatoria, mientras Ikuto estudiaba en la universidad música, rodeado de varios artistas cultivando su talento, y ella no podía tocar ni una nota sin ayuda de Miki y no destruir todas las ventanas por el ruido infernal.

Y no solo eso, no, faltaba mas. Sin importar que sonara pervertida, debía admitirlo-pero solo en sus adentros-Ikuto era muy guapo, los años y los múltiples viajes solo le habían hecho acentuar un aire maduro, masculino y conocedor, irresistible para cualquier mujer a menos que fuera lesbiana. Y no podía evitar ponerse celosa, al ver las miradas incautas que las chicas le daban a él, ¿como evitar estallar en llamas cuando todas las chicas babeaban obvias por él? era algo que Amu nunca podría responder.

Le era difícil, los cambio de escuela, de edad, las legalidades, el talento, todo. El era mayor en todos esos aspectos, iba en una educación mayor que ella, era mayor que ella, se iba a meter en un lió si su relación se descubría, era un talentoso músico mientras ella no podía hacer nada bien que fuera en lo artístico.

Cada uno de esos detalles la deprimía, ¿Y si encontraba a otra chica? ¿Una mas linda, mas talentosa y mayor que ella? No podía hacer algo para no sentirse insegura, por mas que sus charas le apoyaran y le dijeran que Ikuto no le dejaría, la semilla de la duda solo crecía mas y mas en su cabeza.

El timbre sonó y se levanto, aun distraída en sus pensamientos las preguntas de sus amigos pasaron inadvertidas por su cabeza, caminando con la cabeza baja hacia la salida. Cuando saliendo del colegio y atrayendola hacia una esquina, un par de brazos mas fuertes que lo suyos la encerraron. La adolescente levanto la cabeza, relajándose un poco al ver a su novio.

— ¿No deberías estar en la escuela?—fue lo primero que salio de sus labios, con su tono cool & spici, aunque su corazón estaba alegre de tenerlo a su lado y no que los tuviera en otra chica.

— Quizás, pero tenia ganas de verte gatita—le beso la nariz, como hace años había hecho en su parque de diversiones, solo que estaba vez la chica no se molesto al momento de recibirlo.

Salieron de la esquina, agarrados de la mano, mientras Amu reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ikuto. Aunque era difícil todo lo que los separaba, y eso hacia que sus dudas aumentaran, los sentimientos de Ikuto por ella, hacían indudablemente, todo mas fácil.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente escuchando música, así que al final decidí hacerlo y terminarlo de una vez, para ver si me quitaba ese peso de encima.

Me quedo algo rara la narración, supongo que estoy acostumbraba a la narración en primera persona y no en tercera persona.

Espero que lo disfrutaran, lamento si la actitud de Amu salio rara o algo así, no me acostumbro a trabajar con su personaje.

Lira.


End file.
